A una puerta del infierno
by xKisswithafist
Summary: Naomi y Emily están de vuelta en Bristol, nunca imaginaron que lo que iban a ser unas tranquilas vacaciones de invierno se convertirían rápidamente en una lucha por sobrevivir. "M" por violencia, sangre e insultos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola! :) Este es el primer fanfic que publico aquí... despues de años sin escribir uno (el ultimo fue de Harry y Hermione hace como 5 años) finalmente me animé a escribir esto despues de tener la idea en la mente por unos dias, desde octubre pasado tengo el archivo guardado en mi computadora, hasta que hoy dije... porque no publicarlo? y bueno, aquí está, obviamente despues de tanto tiempo ya me oxidé un poco en esto de la escritura, aunque en realidad nunca fui muy buena xD... En fin, si leen y les gusta dejen review :) si no les gusta... tambien será bueno saberlo :p**

**Okay, al tema. Este fanfiction se centra en Naomi y Emily, en Bristol, en vacaciones de invierno al rededor de un año y medio despues de 4x08, Freddie esta muerto, Panda y Thomas estudian en Harvard... hmm todo lo que se supone que "sabemos" que pasaría despues del ultimo capitulo. A medida que la historia avance, pareceran todos los personajes principales (menos Freddie, igual nunca me gustó mucho xD) Hasta ahorita el plan es que solo sea desde el punto de vista de Naomi, y es lo mas seguro que asi siga hasta el final de la historia, aunque puede que necesite hacer uno o dos capitulos desde el punto de vista de Emily, aun no esta decidido (ni siquiera tengo decidido el final...).**

**Disclaimer: (hay una palabra en español para "disclaimer"? O.o) Skins no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

"¡Emily! ¡Naomi está aquí!" Gritó el pequeño James desde la entrada de la sala de estar en dirección a las escaleras, después de unos segundos se escucharon pasos apresurados bajando los escalones y una hermosa y sonriente Emily apareció en el umbral. Vestida con jeans azules ajustados, zapatos de piso negros, una camisa de cuadros morada y negra, una chaqueta a juego con los jeans, una bufanda negra rodeando su cuello, su cabello liso y brillante, y una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación entera.

"Hey" escuché decir a mi pequeña Emily desde su posición en la entrada, me levanté inmediatamente ignorando los murmullos de los dos adultos que estaban sentados en el sofá, uno de cada lado mío, puse sobre la mesa de centro la taza de té a medio terminar que sostenía entre mis manos y me acerqué a mi novia, _mi novia, _aún después de tanto tiempomi corazón dio un saltito de felicidad al pensar en esas palabras.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Le pregunté a Emily eliminando los pasos que aun nos mantenían separadas, tomé su mano y la levanté sobre nuestras cabezas, bueno, entre mi cuello y su cabeza, ya que apenas así lo permitía su estatura.

"Te vez hermosa" Le dije mirándola de arriba a abajo, olvidando por un momento que los señores Fitch estaban en la misma habitación.

"Gracias" Dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. _Oh por Dios, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable, Emily Fitch? _Pensé. Mi mano libre se posó automáticamente en su mejilla, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta me sacó de mi embelesamiento.

"Entonces a las 10 en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, ¿Entendido?" Dijo el Sr. Fitch con tono serio pero con el indicio de una sonrisa en sus labios. Las 10... bueno, tenía que aceptarlo, era mi culpa por haber invitado a Emily a salir en Martes sabiendo que teníamos que levantarnos para ir a trabajar a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente. Pero no importaba, el solo hecho de estar con ella unas horas más al día me hacía feliz, aunque tuviera que llevarla a casa temprano y tener que regresar a mi casa sola (Al menos cuando estuviéramos en Bristol), era lo que habíamos acordado cuando por fin obtuvimos el permiso de Jenna para vernos, no es que de verdad lo necesitáramos, pero sabía que Emily sería más que feliz si su madre estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación, después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado un año atrás... No vale la pena recordarlo, ya quedó todo en el pasado. Ahora ya estábamos las dos en la Universidad, si, en Goldsmiths, Emily me dio la sorpresa el día siguiente a la ultima fiesta de cumpleaños de Freddie en su cobertizo, habíamos regresado a mi casa después de terminada la fiesta, después de unos tragos más y una larga charla sobre algunas cosas que teníamos que dejar en claro, nuestros cuerpos no aguantaron más y nos quedamos dormidas acurrucadas en el sofá. A la mañana siguiente me desperté de un salto con el sonido de un golpe, estaba en mi habitación enredada en las sábanas, medio desnuda y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, aturdida, confundida y un poco mareada traté de enfocar mi borrosa vista en la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par donde Emily estaba caminando hacia mí agarrando con las dos manos una bandeja con dos tazas de café encima, una jarra con agua, un vaso de vidrio y un frasquito que reconocí al instante como la medicina para el dolor de cabeza que unos momentos mas tarde ocuparía el puesto de mi mejor amigo.

Me tomé un par de píldoras junto con el vaso de agua, y unos minutos después mientras tomaba el primer sorbo de mi taza de café, Emily me confesó que no me lo había dicho antes porque no estaba segura de como seguirían las cosas entre nosotras por lo que no se había decidido a cual universidad iría de las dos en las que había sido aceptada: UCL y Goldsmiths. _¡Wow!. _En ese momento, con una enorme sonrisa, me dijo que ya había tomado una decisión.

Y aquí estábamos, poco más de un año después, acabábamos de regresar de Londres para pasar las fiestas de navidad con nuestras respectivas familias en Bristol, habíamos llegado hacía tres días, mi madre nos había encontrado un trabajo en una cafetería para cuando volviéramos a Bristol en vacaciones de verano e invierno, el dueño era un viejo amigo de mi madre y había aceptado darnos trabajo a las dos durante el tiempo que estuviéramos ahí, según Gina, _"Para que tuviéramos unos ahorros extras para cuando volviéramos a Londres" _No me parecía mala idea, para ser sincera, la paga era buena para ser de una chica que sirve cafés, y teníamos un horario muy razonable, pero lo mejor de todo es que estaba obligada a ver a Emily todos los días _¡Uy, que terrible castigo!_ en ese uniforme que le quedaba tan mono, tarareandola letra de la canción de fondo que tocában las bocinas en ese momento, mientras preparaba los sándwiches en la pequeña cocina que estaba al lado del mostrador. Como teníamos las tardes libres podíamos pasar el resto del día viendo películas en mi casa o paseando por algún parque... Como fuera, mientras Emily y yo estuviéramos juntas. ¡Ah, pero eso si! Siempre y cuando Emily volviera a casa "_a las 10 en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos"._

El plan para hoy era ir a comprar un obsequio para JJ ya que su cumpleaños sería el viernes siguiente. Luego del tour por las tiendas iríamos a cenar y si todo iba como lo planeamos y el tiempo nos alcanzaba, iríamos al cine y después de eso estaríamos en casa de Emily unos minutos antes de las 10. Perfecto.

Nos bajamos del autobús en la parada y nos dirigimos a la tienda mas cercana, aún no teníamos ni idea de qué era lo que íbamos a comprarle, tomadas de la mano entramos a la primera tienda, que era de ropa, mientras buscábamos, Emily hacía unos ruiditos muy graciosos cada vez que encontraba algo que le gustaba.

"Ems, tienes que ir a la sección de caballeros, no creo que puedas a encontrar algo para JJ entre la lencería..."

Me alejé de un estante con corbatas que estaba entre las dos secciones y tomé a Emily de la mano para ir a ver en la sección correcta. 30 minutos después nos dimos por vencidas y salimos de la tienda para entrar a la siguiente. Ésta era de miniaturas de colección, no sabía que hubiera una tienda de estas por aquí. Entramos y vimos un montón de estantes y vitrinas de cristal cubriendo las paredes, en una vitrina a la derecha había de todo tipo de autos, tan pequeñitos que un puñado de ellos cabría fácilmente en la palma de mi mano, ordenados por color y por modelo, en la siguiente estaban lo que parecían ser aviones y helicópteros, en el lado izquierdo había barcos y submarinos, del techo colgaban más aviones, todos diferentes. A medida que avanzábamos mirando a través de los cristales que protegían a las miniaturas recordé que Cook mencionó una vez que a JJ le fascinaban los aviones, así que me acerqué a donde estaban éstos, Emily me siguió y apuntó con el dedo a un juego de 3 aviones que estaban acomodados en lo que parecía ser una cama de terciopelo negro, dentro de una caja de madera con tapa de cristal del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, la cuál se veía muy costosa por si sola, los aviones eran de tipo militar, los tres pintados de diferentes tonos de verde y gris, cada uno con una plaquita al lado grabada con su nombre y modelo, junto a la caja estaba una nota con el precio, _Wow, esto se llevará una semana completa de mi sueldo, o tal vez mas... _Pensé. Volteé a ver a Emily que parecía estar pensando algo similar, pero asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió, se giró y caminó hacia el mostrador, detrás estaba una mujer joven mirándonos a Emily y a mi con ojos expectantes.

"Hola, llevaremos esa de allí." Dijo Emily con su voz ronca, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica, que rápido fijó los ojos en la dirección en la que apuntaba el dedo indice de Emily, me miró a mi con una ceja alzada y yo apunté a la caja que estaba detrás del cristal enfrente de mí. "Oh" Dijo la chica, salió de detrás del mostrador y se agachó junto a mis pies, sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su camisa y abrió un cerrojo que estaba en medio de los dos cristales de las puertas corredizas de la vitrina y sacó la caja con mucho cuidado, se agachó de nuevo poniéndola sobre su regazo, y volvió a cerrar las puertas con la llave,tomó la caja de nuevo y regresó a su lugar detrás del mostrador. Me acerqué a Emily, que aún estaba parada junto al mostrador a unos metros de mí, y la abracé por detrás, poniendo mis manos sobre las capas de tela que cubrían su plano abdomen, su firme y suave abdo... _Naomi, concéntrate... _La chica del mostrador me miraba como esperando una respuesta a algo que estoy segura no había escuchado.

"Nai" Dijo Emily volteando un poco su cabeza para mirarme. "Si no traes suficiente puedo pagarlo yo" Dijo mi chica en voz baja.

"¿Eh? Oh no, no, está bien, te dije que yo pagaría esta vez, tu pagaste el obsequio de Effy hace unos meses" Le dije en tono despreocupado mientras la soltaba de mi abrazo y hurgaba en mi bolsa de mano para encontrar mi cartera, saqué el dinero suficiente y se lo di a la chica que inmediatamente lo metió en la caja registradora y me dio un par de monedas como cambio, sacó una bolsa de papel grueso de atrás del mostrador y metió la caja con cuidado y me la dio en la mano. "Gracias, que tengan una linda tarde" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Ya cumplida nuestra primera parte del plan nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano que era el favorito de Emily, a unas cuantas calles de ahí, estábamos con un poco de tiempo de sobra así que disfrutamos de nuestra cena con calma, sin prisas.

"No puedo esperar para el Viernes, hace casi 6 meses que no nos juntamos todos" Dijo Emily con entusiasmo mientras el mesero dejaba un plato con el postre enfrente de ella, y otro enfrente de mi.

"Si, va a ser divertido" Dije mientras le echaba una mirada a su Tiramisú, se veía mucho más atractivo que mi Zabaglione, pero ya lo había ordenado así que empecé a comérmelo. "Espero que a JJ le gusten sus juguetes, no me gasté una fortuna en ellos para que al final no sean de su agrado" Dije comiéndome otra cucharada de mi postre.

"No son juguetes Naoms, y estoy segura que le va a encantar, JJ adora los aviones."

"Si... más le vale" Dije entrecerrando los ojos golpeando mi cuchara contra la palma de mi mano intentando parecer amenazadora.

" Si, si, anda, termina tu postre que aún tenemos una función a la que asistir" Dijo Emily y se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

"No puedo creer que te haya permitido arrastrarme a ver esa película Emily" Dije mientras me ajustaba el cuello de mi gabardina para evitar que se colara el frío. "Estuvo horrible, además creo que las rosetas de maíz estaban viejas" Dije haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Emily soltó una carcajada.

"Té encantó, no lo niegues, aún tengo la mano entumida de tan fuerte que me apretabas" Dijo Emily examinando su mano derecha, flexionando los dedos una y otra vez. "Además estoy segura que te escuché sollozar un par de veces" Reprimió una risita y me ayudó a ajustarme la bufanda que acababa de sacar de mi bolso.

"Como sea... ¿Que hora es?, ya deberíamos irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a tu casa, no quiero que me descuenten ni un solo minuto para pasar contigo mañana si llegamos tarde" Dije cambiando el tema para que no se diera cuenta de que me había sorprendido que se diera cuenta que la maldita película me había hecho llorar. Miré mi reloj de pulsera, eran las 9:23 P.M. Emily se acurrucó a mi lado y nos encaminamos hacía un taxi que estaba estacionado unos metros mas adelante, pero justo antes de llegar, un hombre pasó corriendo a nuestro lado y se subió al taxi, que unos segundos después hechó a andar y se perdió de vista.

"Genial" Dije irritada.

"Oh, no pasa nada, veamos si encontramos otro mas adelante" Dijo Emily, frotando su mano en mi espalda. Seguimos caminando por las oscuras calles hasta que llegamos a una lámpara que iluminaba una esquina, la calle estaba muy solitaria. Emily se acomodó la bolsa con el regalo de JJ en el hombro mientras volteaba hacia nuestro alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le pregunté notando el gesto en su cara.

"Si, es solo que... desde hace un rato tengo esta sensación de que hay alguien mirándonos." Dijo sin dejar de ojear hacia los lados.

"Oh, tranquila, yo estoy aquí, si alguien se atreve a acercarse a ti, le patearé el trasero tan fuerte que no podrá caminar por el resto de su vida." Le dije a mi chica mientras la abrazaba fuerte. Sentí su sonrisa presionada contra mi cuello, levantó la cabeza y me besó en los labios, lo que fue un beso tierno se convirtió en uno apasionado, de pronto ya no hacía tanto frío, sus manos dejaron su lugar en la parte baja de mi espalda y llegaron hasta mi nuca inclinándome mas hacia ella, la apreté contra mí, noté que se había puesto de puntillas, no pude contenerme y sonreí entre sus labios, aprovechando para tomar un poco de aire, incliné mi frente sobre la de ella. "Te amo" le dije aun sonriendo.

"Lo sé, pero no más de lo que yo te amo a ti" Me jaló hacia ella una vez mas y nos besamos de nuevo. Entonces un sonido exasperante de neumáticos rechinando contra el pavimento nos sobresaltó, una camioneta blanca tipo Van se detuvo justo enseguida de nosotras, la puerta del costado se abrió de golpe y se bajaron tres hombres vestidos con ropas oscuras y con las cabezas cubiertas con pasamontañas, escuché gritar a Emily cuando los hombres se abalanzaron hacia nosotras, uno de ellos la levantó del suelo con un solo brazo, con su mano libre le tapó la boca para ahogar sus gritos y la metió fácilmente en la camioneta, "¡EMILY! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENLA! ¡EMILY!" grité mientras los otros dos hombres me arrastraban hacía el interior de la camioneta, intenté desprenderme de su agarre lanzando golpes y patadas en todas direcciones, de pronto sentí una punzada de dolor en mi muslo derecho, uno de los hombres tenia un arma en la mano apuntando hacia mi, una pistola con silenciador, grité de dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a empapar mi ropa, escuché gritar a Emily una vez más, y con un ruido sordo todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Ahi tienen :) ya tengo escritos un par de capitulos más, y me encantaría saber su opinion sobre este para ver que hago con los siguientes :p. Gracias por leer!**

**Perla x**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola otra vez! Solo quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer el primer capitulo, aunque aun no dejaron comentarios, se que hubo algunos que lo leyeron, asi que, gracias! Aquí está el segundo capitulo. De verdad... pueden dejar un comentario xD prometo que no muerdo! Cualquier cosa es aceptable, opiniones, criticas, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias... ustedes me entienden ;)**

**Skins no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 2

_¡Argh, mi cabeza!_

Intenté levantar las manos pero no las pude mover, intenté abrir los ojos, pero la oscuridad no provenía de mis parpados cerrados, sino de la gruesa tela que tenía amarrada al rededor de la cabeza cubriéndome los ojos, sacudí la cabeza con fuerza pero me detuve de inmediato al sentir de nuevo una horrible punzada en la nuca, solté un gemido _¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy atada? _Preguntas empezaron a saltar por todos lados en mi mente cuándo escuché un quejido a mi derecha, entonces empecé a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, como el olor a sangre, mugre y orina que de repente inundaba mis pulmones, haciendo que arrugara la nariz. Un ruido de goteo. La fría pared en la que estaba recargada. Mis manos detrás de mi espalda presionadas contra la pared, atadas fuertemente con lo que se sentía como una cuerda áspera y gruesa. Mis dedos tocando el suelo mojado y pegajoso, mis tobillos también estaban atados. Mi pie izquierdo descalzo en contacto con algo tibio. Una quemazón en un punto en mi muslo derecho. Escuché el quejido de nuevo, seguido de un par de maldiciones, esta vez pude reconocer la voz.

"¿Thomas?"

"¿Naomi, eres tú?" preguntó con la voz tan baja que apenas lo pude escuchar.

"Si, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?"

"No tengo idea" Dijo Thomas quejándose de nuevo, lo escuché arrastrarse un poco y luego habló otra vez, su voz sonando mas cercana "Desperté hace unas horas, hay alguien que viene a revisarnos de vez en cuando, ha venido cuatro veces desde que recuerdo"

"¿Nos han secuestrado?" me estremecí en el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, y entonces los recuerdos volvieron, una camioneta blanca, tres hombres sin rostro, un disparo, Emily siendo introducida al vehículo.

"¡Emily!" mi voz resonó fuerte contra las paredes.

"Shhhhh, No grites, vendrán de nuevo y nos darán una pa..." Un ruido interrumpió las palabras de Thomas y un rechinido me indicó que una puerta había sido abierta, pude ver un poco de luz por debajo del vendaje que cubría mis ojos.

"Oh, mira nada más... ¡La rubia preciosa está despierta!" Escuché decir a un hombre, del cuál no reconocí la voz.

"¡Emily! ¡¿Dónde está Emily?" pregunté desesperada, escuché pesados pasos acercarse a mi y sentí un zapato pisar fuerte en mi muslo entumecido, comencé a gritar y sentí mis lagrimas empapando la tela alrededor de mis ojos. "No, no llores, tienes que ser una buena chica si quieres volver a ver a tu Emily" Dijo con tono burlón al pronunciar su nombre. Presionó aun mas fuerte en mi muslo y luego se retiró. "Ahora..." Dijo. Lo sentí arrodillarse junto a mi. "Si vuelves a gritar o a hacer alguna otra estupidez, me aseguraré de que me ruegues para que te mate, porque créeme, será la única manera de detener todo el dolor que voy a causarte" Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla y el olor a humo de cigarro que enseguida exhaló sobre mi rostro. "¿Entendido?" Entonces sentí dos enormes manos sobre los costados de mi cabeza tirando hacia adelante y el hombre presionó bruscamente sus labios contra los míos, moviéndolos agresivamente mientras yo intentaba zafarme de su agarre, lo cual hizo que me apretara con mas fuerza para evitar que me apartara. Me soltó y escuché una carcajada, "Tu noviecita no puso tanta resistencia." Susurró en mi oído, luego lo sentí levantarse y alejarse, escuché el rechinido de la puerta y un golpe seco al cerrarse, la luz que llegaba por entre mis vendajes se desvaneció y Thomas y yo quedamos de nuevo en total oscuridad.

"Emily, mi Emily..." comencé a llorar, no podía soportar las imágenes que se estaban presentando en mi cabeza. Sucios hombres intentando ponerle las manos encima a Emily. Emily ensangrentada, golpeada, quizá torturada, hecha un ovillo en algún rincón... La paranoia aprovechándose de la situación "Si esos bastardos se atreven a ponerle una mano encima..." Murmuré. La rabia no me permitió terminar la sentencia.

"¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros, Thomas?" Me las arreglé para preguntar una vez que me había calmado un poco, sacudiéndo las horribles imágenes fuera de mi cabeza.

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que JJ sabe más que nosotros, estaba a punto de decirme algo importante antes de que ese bruto lo noqueara" Murmuró Thomas.

"¿Qué? ¿JJ está aquí?" no pude evitar levantar un poco la voz por la conmoción, pero me compuse de inmediato recordando la amenaza del hombre que acababa de abandonar el lugar.

"Shh, si, lo trajeron unos momentos después de que recobré el conocimiento, pero estaba tan alterado que uno de ellos vino y lo golpeó hasta que lo dejó inconsciente"

"Pobre JJ, no merece nada de esto, ninguno de nosotros lo merece" de pronto Emily regresó a mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué la tendrían separada del resto de nosotros?¿Hizo algo que los enfadó? Recé para que no fuera así, sentí un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho que aumentaba rápidamente, apreté los ojos debajo de las vendas y me mordí el labio para reprimir otra ola de llanto, lo cuál fue en vano porque cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Debí haberme quedado dormida, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que había un alboroto del otro lado de la puerta. Uno de los hombres estaba gritando algo sobre ser cautelosos y algo acerca de no dejar marcas, mientras otro trataba de responder con mas gritos, lo que hacía que entendiera aún menos de qué estaban hablando.

"Thomas que..."

"Shhh, escucha" Dijo Thomas tan cerca de mi oreja que me sobresalté. Lo obedecí y traté de poner atención a lo que seguían discutiendo los hombres.

"_Fui bastante claro cuando te dije que no usaras esto a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario ¿O eres tan imbécil que aún no lo puedes entender?"_

"_¡Ella me provocó! ¡Le advertí que se comportara pero no me escuchó! ¡Tuve que hacerlo!"_

_"Maldito idiota, ya tendremos suficientes problemas con el jefe cuando se entere que le has disparado a la rubia..."_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco,el hombre dijo _"Ella"_, ¿Se referían a Emily? ¿Qué es lo que tuvo que hacer? Sentí la sangre pulsando fuerte en mis oídos, la presión de nuevo creciendo en mi pecho. _No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, _pensé. Los dos hombres seguían discutiendo pero yo estaba muy consternada como para poner atención. Algo junto a mi pie izquierdo comenzó a moverse, mi reacción fue inmediatamente encoger mis piernas acercándolas a mi cuerpo, haciendo que la herida en mi muslo doliera insoportablemente. Las voces de afuera comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta que todo se quedó en silencio, escuché un gemido débil y JJ comenzó a hablar.

"T-T-Thomas, ¿Thomas es-estás ahí?" Dijo tartamudeando un poco.

"Si amigo, estoy aquí ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Thomas sonando bastante preocupado.

"C-Creo que estaré bien, no tengo nada roto, aunque por el sabor a sangre en mi boca, puedo asegurar que tengo un daño leve en la mandib..."

"JJ tranquilo, baja la voz, no queremos que vengan aquí a golpearte de nuevo ¿Verdad?" Dijo Thomas con tono suave.

"JJ, Thomas me dijo que ibas a decir algo importante antes de que _esos _vinieran a golpearte" Dije en voz baja. "¿Recuerdas que era?"

"¡Naomi! ¡También estás aquí! ¿Como..."

"Shhh" Soltamos Thomas y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento" Murmuró JJ. Suspiró profundamente un par de veces y luego continuó.

"Bueno, le decía a Thomas que antes d..."

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndome dar un salto, luego JJ comenzó a gritar.

"¡Suéltenme, yo no he hecho nada! ¡Suéltenme!" podía escuchar el forcejeo y con un ruido sordo, JJ se quedó callado, escuché como arrastraban su cuerpo inmóvil hacia afuera de nuestra "celda". Thomas se acercó un poco más a mi, nuestros hombros ahora tocándose levemente.

"Malditos hijos de puta" Dijo. Se podía escuchar la rabia creciendo en su tono de voz. "Van a pagar por todo lo que están haciendo" Se quejó de nuevo. "Si tan solo pudiera... quitarme..." Lo escuché respirar con dificultad.

"¿Thomas? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy... tratando de... sacarme... estos... malditos nudos" Dijo entrecortadamente. "Creo que... ya casi lo... consigo" continuó gimiendo levemente y luego se detuvo. "Ayúdame" me dijo de repente.

"¿Cómo?"

"Trata de voltearte, dame la espalda" Dijo en voz baja cerca de mi oreja. Entonces me despegué de la pared y me arrastré un poco hasta darle la espalda, me moví con dificultad hacia él hasta que sentí sus manos tocar las mías. "Éste, toma éste extremo y tira de el" me dijo.

"¿Cuál? ¿Éste?"

"No. El otro, no, ¡No! Naomi, del otro lado"

"¡Mierda, Thomas, no se a cuál te refieres!

"Espera" Sentí sus manos moverse rápidamente, se giró un poco y puso en mi mano un pedazo de la cuerda. "Aquí, jálalo fuerte, ¿Está bien? No lo sueltes"

"Bien" Hice lo que me pidió, tomé fuerte el extremo de la cuerda y lo jalé hacia mi, inclinándome hacia adelante mientras lo hacía. "¿Cómo vas?"

"Excelente, creo... que ya casi... ¡Listo!" Me quede quieta mientras Thomas se terminaba de quitar las cuerdas de las muñecas y esperé a que siguiera con las mías, estaban empezando a cortarme la circulación, tenía la mitad de los dedos entumidos.

"Eso fue rápido, eres bueno" Reconocí.

"Gracias, pero la verdad es que tengo un par de horas intentándolo..."

Repentinamente se escucharon voces y pasos apresurados del otro lado de la puerta, sentí la espalda de Thomas quedarse rígida detrás de mi, se escuchó un grito agudo y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante.

"¡Em..." Iba a gritar de nuevo pero fui silenciada por la mano de Thomas, presionada sobre mi boca ahogando mis gritos, su brazo libre se acomodó fuerte sobre mis hombros.

"Shh, Naomi, ella estará bien, nosotros estaremos bien, saldremos de aquí, lo prometo" Me susurró en el oído, seguí retorciéndome para liberarme de su abrazo pero era demasiado fuerte, le mordí la mano y la retiró con un gruñido "¡Auch!"

"Thomas desátame, desátame por favor, tengo que salir de aquí, ¡Tengo que ir por ella, Thomas!"

"Está bien, pero prométeme que te tranquilizarás, ni si quiera sabemos qué pasó, no sabemos si esa fue Emily, además necesitamos un plan, si ellos entran aquí y se dan cuenta de que nos hemos liberado podrían matarnos. Naomi, prométeme que no harás nada estúpido."

No le respondí de inmediato, me quedé pensando en sus palabras, Thomas tenía razón, tenía que ser prudente y mantenerme "a salvo" si quería encontrar a Emily para sacarla de aquí.

"Esta bien"

Thomas comenzó a desatarme el vendaje de los ojos, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho caso ya que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, continuó con las cuerdas en mis muñecas, tardó un poco ahí.

"¿Cuándo volviste de América?" Pregunté.

"Ayer, o ¿Fue el día anterior?... depende de cuanto tiempo llevemos aquí, como sea, no queríamos perdernos la reunión, ya sabes, por el cumpleaños de JJ, así que decidimos llegar unos días antes de lo planeado"

"Ya veo, entonces Panda vino contigo..." Sentí sus manos detener su trabajo en mis muñecas.

"Si, afortunadamente ella estaba en casa de su madre cuando me trajeron aquí, espero que se encuentre bien..." Dijo Thomas afligido.

"¿Dónde estabas cuando...?" no terminé la pregunta. El siguió desatándome.

"Había salido a comprar unos ingredientes que la señora Moon necesitaba para hacer donas, y justo antes de entrar a la tienda llegó una furgoneta blanca y se bajaron unos tipos, no estoy seguro de qué pasó después, supongo que me drogaron o algo así. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté aquí amarrado y con los ojos vendados... igual que tu"

"Humm, no exactamente"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Thomas con curiosidad.

"Creo que fueron amables contigo, a Emily la subieron a la camioneta por la fuerza y a mi... Bueno, a mi me dispararon" confesé.

"¡Por Dios! ¿Donde?" Preguntó alarmado, la presión en mis muñecas desapareció al momento en que Thomas se deshizo de las cuerdas.

"En mi muslo derecho" Gemí, con los brazos y hombros adoloridos me incliné para quitarme las cuerdas de los tobillos.

"¡Espera!, aún no te quites esas" Me susurró Thomas aferrándome el codo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque si entran de nuevo aquí tendremos que fingir que seguimos atados y no nos dará tiempo de ponernos todos las cuerdas de nuevo" me soltó el codo y me giró de los hombros hacia él, noté que entraba una linea de luz por debajo de la puerta, y como mis ojos estaban tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad para ese momento, pude ver la tenue silueta de Thomas enfrente de mi. "Mira..." bajó aún más la voz. "tendremos que estar alertas a cualquier ruido, si escuchamos que alguien se acerca nos vendaremos los ojos, tomaremos las cuerdas y nos pegaremos a la pared de inmediato con las manos en la espalda, justo como estábamos antes, así no sospecharán nada, si esto sale bien, pensaremos en nuestro siguiente movimiento, ¿Vale?" Asentí con la cabeza, pero recordando que estábamos a oscuras hice un sonido de afirmación para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo. Me arrastré de regreso a la pared para recargarme en ella, estaba entumecida y adolorida a la vez, en especial en la cabeza y en mi muslo derecho donde tenía la herida de bala. Me toqué en ese lugar y pude sentir un lazo de tela apretando sobre sobre mis jeans por encima de la herida, estaba empapada de lo que probablemente era mi propia sangre, la sensación punzante era extraña, no sabía si el dolor estaba disminuyendo o era tan fuerte que ya no podía sentirlo. Retiré la mano y comencé a frotarme las muñecas en donde unos minutos antes había tenido las cuerdas, me ardían mucho, fruncí el ceño y noté otra punzada justo arriba de mi ceja izquierda, me llevé la mano hacia ese punto y sentí un corte de unos dos centímetros, no estaba sangrando, pero podía sentir que el corte era profundo, de seguro dejaría una marca.

"Marcas... el tipo dijo que no debían dejar marcas ¿Verdad?" murmuré, recordando la discusión de antes. "¿Qué crees que haya pasado?" La inquietud empezó a carcomerme desde adentro, de nuevo.

"No lo sé, Naomi, no puedo comprender porqué alguien querría hacernos daño, aunque..."

"¿Aunque qué?"

"Bueno, ya sabes Johnny White podría tener un motivo, eso explicaría porqué nos tienen precisamente a _nosotro_s aquí, aunque dudo mucho que después de tanto tiempo se haya tomado la molestia de hacer todo esto por algo que unos chicos..."

De pronto Thomas se quedo callado, del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon pasos leves, extrañamente sigilosos, diferentes a los de los hombres que habían entrado antes. Tomé el pedazo de tela que me había quitado de los ojos y me lo amarré de nuevo lo mas rápido que pude, un poco menos ajustado y asegurándome de dejar espacio suficiente por debajo para ver que podia captar esta vez, supuse que Thomas estaba haciendo lo mismo, me puso una cuerda en las manos y luego me las escondí en la espalda. El rechinido de la puerta hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir mas rápido de lo normal, ¿Para qué vendrían esta vez?.

**Se aceptan reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Me disculpo por la tardanza con éste capitulo, pero tengo una buena excusa :p, me di cuenta que cometí algunos errores en lo que llevaba escrito del capitulo 3 asi que decidí escribir éste y subirlo en lugar del otro mientras arreglo el desastre que hice ahí :p (si... lo sé, yo misma me complico mucho la vida xD)**

**Este capitulo es un poco mas corto y podríamos decir que es de relleno, ademas está escrito de forma diferente, sin punto de vista y no esta enfocado en Naomi ni en Emily.**

**Espero no decepcionar! El capitulo 4 estara listo en un par de días más :) (eso espero!)  
**

**Skins no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3

No supo si fué el molesto dolor de cabeza o las terribles nauseas lo que la hizo despertar. Tal vez fueron ambos. _Maldita resaca,_ pensó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista en sus alrededores. Obviamente no estaba en su cama. El suelo estaba frío y las luces encendidas brillaban reflejandose en las blancas paredes, lo cual hizo salir un gruñido de la garganta de la chica, apretando los ojos con fuerza para evitar sentir como la luz quemaba sus retinas. _Debieron haber puesto algo en mi bebida. _Effy Stonem había pasado por muchos momentos así durante su tiempo en la escuela. Despertando en lugares desconocidos, junto a personas desconocidas. Algunas veces tenía resacas, pero por lo general su cuerpo podía manejar bien el alcohol y algunas otras sustancias que se cruzaban en su camino. Sin embargo, después de su experiencia con el abuso de drogas y alcohol, el haber sido internada en un hospital psiquiatrico y tener que seguir consumiendo drogas, aunque de otro tipo, Effy comenzó a ver el mundo de otra manera. Despues de la muerte de Freddie, comprendió que, como alguna vez le dijo a alguien, la vida es muy corta, no valía la pena desperdiciarla en vicios que al final del día terminaban empeorando todo aquello que en su retorcida mente, Effy esperaba poder superar, y si era posible, olvidar.

El dolor punzante en su cabeza aumentó de golpe al momento en que Effy intento levantarse , haciéndola gruñir de nuevo, pero algo andaba mal, estaba acostada boca abajo con sus manos presionadas entre el suelo y su abdomen. Intentó levantarse una vez más, pero era como su sus brazos estuvieran muertos. Entumidos por la falta de circulacion causada por el peso de su cuerpo. Rodó hacia un costado, con los ojos aun entre abiertos para dejar entrar la menor cantidad de luz posible entre sus hinchados parpados. Miró hacia abajo, a donde deberían estar sus manos.

"¿Ah?" Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Partes de su vestido gris brillante estaban manchadas con sangre, oscura y seca, sus muñecas estaban atadas con una soga gruesa, y en su mano derecha tenía un bendaje atado descuidadamente. Sangre nueva comenzó a empapar la tela de repente, seguramente por el flujo de sangre que regresaba a sus manos despues de liberar la presion sobre sus brazos.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Atada no habia posibilidad de que viera si quiera por qué estaba sangrando.

Apretó los ojos de nuevo, intentando recordar como rayos llegó ahí en primer lugar.

Recordaba estar en un club, de noche obviamente. Cook y Katie estaban con ella en la pista de baile. El lugar estaba atestado de gente, la musica retumbaba en cada rincon de su ser. Bailando lenta y despreocupadamente hasta que un idiota chocó contra ella y derramó sobre su ropa la bebida que tenía en la mano. Cook y Katie no se dieron cuenta, asi que Effy se dirigió a los servicios para arreglar un poco el problema. No estaba ni cerca de estar ebria, acababan de llegar al club y apenas habían tenido un par de bebidas cada uno. Cuando salió de ahí para encontrarse con Cook y Katie de nuevo, el idiota, que despúes se daría a conocer como David, le ofreció reemplazar la bebida que accidentalmente derramó antes. Effy aceptó... despúes de eso el recuerdo se volvió borroso.

La sangre continuaba empapando el bendaje en su mano, viendo que este no ayudaba para nada, Effy levantó lentamente los brazos, comenzando a tener sensación de nuevo en ellos, y se llevó las manos a la boca, con cuidado comenzó a tirar de la tela con los dientes hasta que ésta cayó al piso, dejando a la vista una enorme cortada que comenzaba entre los dedos meñique y anular, y se extendía unos seis centimetros, casi llegando a la muñeca. La cortada era profunda, podía ver el tejido debajo de la piel. Apretó los ojos de nuevo y volteó la cara hacia un lado, respirando profundamente para combatir la ola de nausea que surgió al ver la imagen.

Varias bocanadas de aire después, se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a su mano, flexionó un poco los dedos pero una punzada aguda en la herida la hizo detenerse de inmediato. Al no poder hacer nada más, sus ojos se arrastraron lento sobre sus piernas hacia sus tobillos, que hasta ese momento todavia no les había puesto atención. Tambíen estaban atados con el mismo tipo de cuerda que sus muñecas. Estaba descalza y sus pies estaban un poco entumidos. Aunque nada comparado a como estaban sus brazos unos minutos atrás.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar libremente de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿En dónde estaba?. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido del otro lado de la puerta. Entró en pánico, dado que no tenía muchas opciones decidió quedarse en la posicion en que estaba. Sentada cerca de la pared, mirando hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió y un hombre alto y de piel oscura entró a la habitacion cargando a alguien en los hombros. El hombre se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta mirando a Effy con los ojos muy abiertos. Dió un paso hacia atras, saliendo de la habitación y miro para ambos lados, luego entró de vuelta y colocó su carga en el suelo a unos metros de donde estaba Effy. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a mirar a la chica de pies a cabeza, deteniendose unos segundos en su mano ensangrentada. El hombre comenzó a acercarse, y Effy al darse cuenta, se arrastró hacia atras rapidamente pateando el suelo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

"No, no, no te haré daño" Dijo el hombre con voz seria, levantando las manos. Effy lo miró dudosa y aterrada a la vez.

"Dejame ver tu mano" Le dijo el extraño. Effy miró hacia abajo a la herida en su mano y luego de vuelta al hombre, aún insegura, asintió una vez con la cabeza.

El hombre se acercó, se agachó junto a Effy y levantó sus manos para examinarlas. Hizo un sonido de desaprobación y luego se levantó.

"Iré por un botiquín, ya regreso." Anunció el hombre y salió de la habitación. El desconcierto en el rostro de la chica era mas que evidente. Acababa de despertar en una habitación, atada de pies y manos, herida y probablemente drogada. Luego viene un hombre, deja a alguien inconciente tirado en el suelo y le ofrece ayuda como si la situacion fuera del lo mas normal del mundo...

Sus ojos volaron hacia el cuerpo del otro lado de la habitación, estaba boca arriba, también amarrado de pies y manos, el cabello alborotado y un enorme moretón en el ojo derecho y parte de la nariz. Effy se inclinó un poco para tener mejor perspectiva del rostro del joven.

_JJ._

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró el mismo hombre de antes, con una pequeña caja blanca de plastico en las manos, se agachó de nuevo junto a Effy y puso la caja en el suelo y comenzó a rebuscar en ella.

"¿En dónde estoy?" Pregunto la chica con la voz ronca por la falta de uso.

"No puedo responderte eso." Dijo el hombre en tono cortante mientras abría un frasco de alcohol. Mojó un algodon y comenzó a limpiar la herida en la mano de Effy, quien de inmediato se quejó en voz alta. "Shh" Ordenó el hombre mientras continuaba.

"¿Qué le paso a JJ?" Effy preguntó. El hombre se detuvo y la miró directo a los ojos.

"¿Lo conoces?" Cuestionó sorprendido.

"Si, ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está... vivo?" Preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa, mirando sobre el hombro del extraño, hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de JJ.

"Mierda" Murmuró, miró hacia atrás y luego volvió la vista hacia la chica. "Se suponía que no despertarías hasta dentro de un par de horas más." Le confesó. "El chico está bien, por ahora" Dijo. Sacó una benda nueva y comenzó a enrollarla sobre la mano herida.

Una vez que terminó, recogió la caja y se dirigió a la puerta.

"No intentes pedir ayuda, si alguien te escucha, no será precisamente ayuda lo que recibirás." Y con eso salió de la habitacion, cerrándola por fuera, dejando a Effy con mil preguntas más en la cabeza y a JJ inconciente.

Effy miró a su alrededor, había una pequeña mesa en una esquina de la habitación y una silla de madera, no habia ninguna ventana. JJ seguía tendido en la misma posición en la que lo dejó el hombre.

"JJ" Llamó la chica. "JJ, despierta" Dijo de nuevo sin levantar mucho la voz.

Al ver que el chico no respondia, Effy se tiró al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta él con dificultad, cruzando los escasos tres metros que los separaban. Se inclinó junto a el y lo sacudió del hombro para ver si reaccionaba.

"Jay" Nada.

"JJ" Sacudió mas fuerte.

"¡Jonah!" Aún sin respuesta.

Effy dejó de intentar entonces, y se inclinó un poco más hasta que su oreja estaba a unos centimetros de la nariz y boca de JJ. Definitivamente estaba respirando.

Con ese pequeño alivio Effy regresó a su posicion del otro lado, por si a caso alguien entraba de nuevo. Tal vez JJ no despertaría hasta _"Dentro de un par de horas mas"_ como dijo el hombre. Tal vez lo habían drogado a él también. Pobre JJ de seguro tendría un mal rato una vez que despertara. Effy había presenciado antes algunas ocaciones en las que Cook insistía en que JJ usara algun tipo de droga, y eso combinado con sus medicinas al final no resultaba bonito en lo absoluto. Oh JJ y sus medicinas... _Medicinas._

Effy se arrastró de nuevo lo mas rapido que pudo junto los pies de JJ, levantó la manga derecha de su pantalón y entonces la vió. La pequeña jeringa que contenía un sedante. Al cambiar de doctor, también cambió el medicamento por algo mas eficiente, entre ellos estaba una inyección que JJ siempre llevaba con él. Era en caso de uno de sus ataques de panico, que después de lo de Freddie, se hicieron más y más frecuentes, a tal grado de que tuvo que ser hospitalizado un par de veces por riesgo a un paro cardiaco.

Tomó la jeringa, la metió en su escote, y regresó a su lugar de antes. Comenzó a trabajar en las cuerdas en sus muñecas, jalándo una mano y luego la otra hacia adelante y hacia atras para tratar de liberarse. Extrañamente y para su sorpresa, las cuerdas comenzaron a ceder. Usó sus dientes para ayudarse y un par de minutos después las cuerdas estaban en el suelo y Effy estaba frotando sus muñecas para aliviar el ardor. Enseguida continuó con las cuerdas en sus tobillos. Ignorando el dolor en su herida, Effy se desató por completo. Luego una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Volvió a ponerse la cuerda en los tobillos, pero sin hacer el nudo, para que solo pareciera como si aun estuviera atada. Le quitó la protección a la aguja de la jeringa, tomó la cuerda sobrante en una mano, y la jeringa abierta en la otra, con los objetos en las manos se acostó en el suelo encima de ellos y cerró los ojos. Justo como estaba cuando despertó.

Un grito agudo la sobresaltó, se escuchó lejano pero muy claro. Ruido de pasos apresurados llegaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, Effy cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Un hombre entró a la habitación, éste tenía puesto un pasamontañas, aunque Effy con los ojos cerrados y la cara pegada al suelo aun no lo podía ver. Lo escuchó acercarce a ella, y una mano fuerte la tomó del hombro para girarla. Effy no perdió un segundo. Se abalanzó contra el hombre y le clavó la jeringa en el cuello, inyectando hasta la ultima gota del calmante, sin embargo el hombre reaccionó rápido y alejó a Effy con una mano mientras con la otra le dió una bofetada que la tumbó de espaldas al suelo. La chica se recuperó rapidamente y con la jeringa aún en la mano, la llenó de aire y viendo que el hombre comenzaba a mostrar efectos del tranquilizador, Effy se lanzó hacia él una vez más y le inyectó el aire en el cuello. El hombre luchó un poco mas por mantenerse de pié, pero un minuto despues cayó al suelo, inerte.

Effy se agachó junto a él y busco en sus bolsillos por algo que fuera de ayuda, sólo encontró un juego de llaves y una pequeña linterna de bolsillo. Se acercó a JJ una vez más, y lo sacudió con fuerza, pero el chico nunca respondió. Effy tomó la desición y lo dejó ahí. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con un largo corredor. Vagó un tiempo, girando en algunas esquinas para ir a dar con mas y mas pasillos. El lugar parecía estar desierto. De repente escuchó una voz a lo lejos, fue solo un segundo, pero estaba segura que era la voz de una chica. Caminó en dirección a donde creyó haberla escuchado, asomándose de vez en cuando en las pocas puertas abiertas que encontró, solo para darse cuenta que no habia nada ni nadie dentro. Otras estaban cerradas. Poniendo su oido en cada una de éstas y dándose cuenta que no había ningun sonido del otro lado, siguió caminando, hasta que en una de ellas escuchó murmullos. Se acercó lista para usar sus llaves pero notó que no tenía cerradura, solo una manija oxidada. La giró y empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Sintió sus ojos casi salirse de sus orbitas por la imagen frente a ella, entró rapidamente a la pequeña habitación y de inmediato cerró la puerta, quedando totalmente a oscuras.

* * *

**Ahí está.. cap 3 :p.**

**Muchas gracias a dolr y Leidy por sus comentarios, de verdad significan mucho para mi y me animan a continuar :'). También gracias a los demás lectores que aún continuan entre las sombras lol. Pueden dejar review! Prometo que no muerdo ;)**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Perla x**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: ahora si... de vuelta al PDV de Naomi, se suponia que iba a publicar este capitulo ayer pero anduve algo ocupada y simplemente no salio, asi que me disculpo por eso :)**

**Skins no es mío. Pero eso ya lo sabemos...**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 4

La puerta se cerró y todo se quedó en silencio, escuché un click y pude ver por debajo de mis vendas una luz temblorosa iluminando el cuerpo de Thomas, después el mío.

"Dios mío"

"¿Effy?" De un movimiento rápido me quité la venda de los ojos, ignorando lo que Thomas me acababa de decir, no importándome que tal vez no fuera ella. Pero ahí estaba la mismísima Elizabeth Stonem parada junto a la puerta, con una linterna en la mano, la luz se reflejaba levemente en lo que parecía ser un espejo roto y empolvado que estaba en la pared justo encima de mi cabeza así que pude ver la expresión de sorpresa combinada con terror en su contorsionado rostro. "Pero co..."

"Tommo ¿Puedes desatarte?" Dijo Effy interrumpiéndome y me arrojó la lámpara, se agachó junto a mis pies y comenzó a desatar las cuerdas que aun seguían en mis tobillos.

"Llevaron a JJ a la habitación en donde yo estaba, lo dejaron inconsciente junto a mi, pensaron que yo también lo estaba, pero solo fingía, pude soltarme las manos justo antes de que uno de ellos entrara, estúpidos... ni siquiera saben como hacer un verdadero nudo" Soltó rápidamente con temblor en la voz. Sostuve la lámpara para iluminar a Effy mientras hablaba y me quitaba los nudos, pude ver que tenía un enorme moretón en uno de sus brazos, algunos rasguños y raspones en el otro, sus ropas estaban sucias y con manchas de sangre seca, su cabello revuelto y el maquillaje corrido al rededor de los ojos a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de nuevo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un vendaje que tenía en la mano derecha, le dejaba solo tres dedos a la vista y estaba empapado de sangre.

"Entonces recordé que JJ guardaba una jeringa con su nuevo calmante en el doblez de su calcetín, así que la tomé y esperé. Escuché un grito y unos segundos después alguien entró, yo ya me había quitado mis ataduras, me lancé sobre el y lo inyecté en el cuello. Creo... creo que está muerto" Su voz se quebró. Cuando terminó de deshacer los nudos me tendió su mano sana para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Dios... Me dolía cada maldita articulación, mis músculos estaban agarrotados de Dios sabe cuantas horas de estar en la misma posición, la herida de bala comenzó a quemar y sentí sangre nueva empapar las telas alrededor, di unos pasos hacia atrás para apoyarme en la pared antes de caerme de nuevo al suelo, mi muslo herido iba a darme muchos problemas...

"Naomi, tienes que levantarte" Effy se agachó a mi lado mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta y luego a mi pierna, tomó la venda que me quité de los ojos, la amarró encima de la que ya estaba empapada sobre mi herida y la apretó con tanta fuerza que no pude reprimir un grito, sentí la tibia mano de Thomas estrechar la mía. "Listo, Tommo ayudame" Dijo Effy y entre ella y Thomas me ayudaron a levantarme. "¿La tienes?" preguntó Effy, Thomas asintió apretando su brazo en mi cintura y arrastrando mi pierna nos acercamos a la puerta, Effy me dio la lámpara otra vez, y me dejó apoyada en Thomas para ir a abrirla. "Apágala" me dijo una vez que la abrió. Obedecí. Se asomó hacia afuera unos segundos y luego abrió la puerta de par en par y regresó para ayudarnos a salir. Justo antes de abandonar el lugar, miré hacia atrás y pude ver que había un lavabo en la pared del lado derecho y un sanitario roto en una esquina, había sangre en el piso en donde yo había estado unos segundos antes. "Vamos" Dijo Effy y salimos de lo que finalmente supe, era un baño.

La luz proveniente de afuera me hizo cerrar los ojos automáticamente, estuvimos en la oscuridad tanto tiempo que aun después de ver la luz de la linterna de Effy, todavía necesitaba acostumbrarme un poco a una mas brillante como ésta.

"Effy, tenemos que encontrar a Emily" dije aun con los ojos cerrados. Recordé el grito desgarrador que había escuchado unos momentos atrás, estaba segura que había sido de Emily, mi estomago se encogió, sentí como si la sangre se me hubiera enfriado. _Por favor, por favor que ella esté bien._

"Lo sé" fueron sus únicas palabras. Había muchas preguntas rondando en mi cabeza, como ¿que estaba haciendo Effy aquí? ¿Tiene Johnny White algo que ver en todo esto? ¿Dónde esta Emily? ¿Por qué la separaron de mi? ¿Por que _nosotros_?...

Caminamos por un pasillo largo, a medida que mi visión se acostumbró a la luz pude ver que había puertas en ambos lados del pasillo, algunas estaban abiertas pero no pude ver nada ya que el interior estaba oscuro, las paredes eran de un color crema, había manchas de moho y mugre por todos lados, las lámparas estaban situadas en el techo, algunas parpadeaban, otras estaban apagadas, y las que funcionaban teñían todo de un color amarillento...

"¿Por qué no hay nadie vigilando?" el pasillo estaba desierto, no se escuchaba otro ruido que no fuera el de nuestros pasos, uno que otro quejido mio cuando trataba de apoyar la pierna herida al caminar y el zumbido de las lamparas parpadeantes.

"No lo sé, estoy segura de que algo ocurrió justo antes de que élentrara y yo pudiera escapar" Murmuró Effy. Se notaba preocupación en su voz, y algo más que no pude identificar. "Cuando salí, no había nadie"

Llegamos al final del pasillo y doblamos a la derecha a otro que se veía exactamente igual al que acabábamos de dejar.

"Effy, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?" Preguntó Thomas, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que salimos al pasillo.

"Por JJ"

Nos detuvimos en la segunda puerta del pasillo al que acabábamos de entrar, tenia una lamina de metal pegada en la parte de arriba, parecía tener algo grabado pero no se alcanzaba a distinguir ya que las letras, impresas alguna vez con tinta negra, estaban casi borradas.

Thomas miró a Effy, ella asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y Thomas estiró la mano para abrir la puerta. La luz estaba encendida, era una habitación mas grande que la nuestra, evidentemente no era un baño, había una silla junto a una mesa pequeña en el fondo al lado derecho, del otro lado estaba un estante vacío colgado en la pared, no había ventanas, y la pintura en las paredes se veía mucho mas limpia que la de los pasillos, en el piso había dos cuerpos inmóviles, el de JJ y el del hombre que Effy había mencionado antes.

Effy se quedó parada en la puerta, solo mirando la escena, Thomas me llevó a la silla y me ayudo a sentarme, luego se acercó al hombre en el suelo y se inclinó poniéndole dos dedos en el cuello.

"Esta muerto" dijo Thomas un par de segundos después, aparté la mirada hacia Effy que solo asintió con la cabeza, su expresión indescifrable. Thomas se acercó a JJ y comenzó a sacudirlo de un hombro.

"JJ, JJ despierta" JJ ni se inmutó, sus ojos aun cerrados y su respiración lenta, Thomas lo sacudió de nuevo pero con mas fuerza. "Amigo, anda despierta, hay que salir de aquí" No hubo respuesta.

Effy se agachó del lado opuesto junto a JJ y le dio una bofetada, sorprendiéndonos a Thomas y a mi.

"¿Que hac..." mi pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando vi a JJ apretar los ojos dejando escapar un leve gruñido.

"¿Cómo estas, amigo?" Le preguntó Thomas unos segundos después, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, "¿Puedes caminar?" JJ asintió, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Thomas y la otra en el lado derecho de su cabeza, justo detrás de la oreja.

"¿Qué sucedió?" JJ preguntó, pasando la mirada de Effy al cuerpo del hombre en el suelo, luego a Thomas y por ultimo a mi.

"No hay tiempo para explicar, aun tenemos que..." Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas otra vez cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos hombres enormes a la habitación, vestidos con chaquetas negras de cuero y cada uno con un arma fajada en el cinturón. Ninguno de los dos tenía la cara cubierta, uno de ellos era pelirrojo, musculoso y de piel increíblemente blanca, el otro tenía el cabello rubio que le cubría hasta las orejas, un poco mas alto y delgado que el otro y tenía una larga cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que le abarcaba desde debajo del ojo hasta la mandíbula. Los dos se quedaron parados un segundo en la puerta solo mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos, Effy se había escurrido junto a mi sin que yo me diera cuenta, Thomas estaba con JJ ayudándolo a apoyarse contra la pared, los hombres miraron al cuerpo en el suelo e inmediatamente sacaron sus armas y las apuntaron a nosotros.

"No muevan ni un solo músculo o no dudaré en descargar esta preciosidad sobre ustedes" Dijo con voz ronca el hombre rubio, inmediatamente sentí nauseas, esa voz... él era quien había entrado a amenazarme cuando grité, el que me había besado.

El otro hombre sin dejar de apuntarnos con la pistola, saco un teléfono móvil de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, marcó un numero y luego habló.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema aquí, Nick, necesitamos refuerzos"

"No, creo que está muerto"

"¡No lo sé!"

"¡Solo envianos a alguien!"

El pelirrojo colgó y se guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo. "Todos al suelo, boca abajo y con las manos en la nuca, ¡Ahora!" Effy me apretó en el hombro donde de nuevo, sin darme cuenta, había puesto su mano, JJ y Thomas obedecieron y se acostaron sobre su estómago en el suelo, Effy me tomó del brazo para ayudar a levantarme pero el hombre rubio la detuvo.

"Déjala, ella puede hacerlo sola" Effy me miró, casi podía leer en sus ojos cuan nerviosa estaba, se alejó de mi unos pasos luego se tumbó en el suelo junto a Thomas. "Tu turno, rubiecita ¿O quieres que yo te ayude?" Dijo el hombre, aun apuntando su pistola en mi dirección, levantó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente. Sin decir una palabra me levanté apoyándome en la mesa, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor, me agaché sobre mi pierna sana y me tumbé en el suelo de golpe, el dolor en el muslo era insoportable.

"Bien hecho, ahora no se muevan" Gruñó de nuevo el rubio, escuché pasos detrás de mi, mi cabeza quedó apuntando hacia la pared así que no podía ver nada detrás de mí, donde estaban los demás.

"¿Está respirando?" preguntó el pelirrojo

"No"

"¡Maldición! ¿Cual de ustedes fue?" La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento. "¿Quien lo hizo? ¡Respondan!"

"Fui yo" Dije sin pensar.

Inmediatamente sentí una mano agarrar mi cabello por detrás, jalándolo y levantando mi cabeza del suelo.

"¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?, No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer ¿Verdad?, Te acabas de condenar, princesa, y también a tus amigos." Dijo azotando mi cabeza contra el suelo una vez. No me moví, sintiendo el dolor crecer en mi frente y la sangre correr por sobre mi ojo izquierdo, la herida en mi frente debió haberse abierto de nuevo. Me soltó el cabello y lo escuché rebuscar algo en su chaqueta otra vez, me volteó sobre mi espalda y pude ver la ira en sus ojos, tenia la mandíbula apretada, tenía un rollo de cinta adhesiva industrial en las manos, tomó las mías y las ató con la cinta, cortó otro pedazo y me lo pego sobre la boca con tanta fuerza que me hizo morderme la lengua, luego se alejó para hacer lo mismo con Effy, JJ y Thomas.

Casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de Effy, estaba asesinandome con la mirada por haberles dicho que había sido yo la que asesinó al pobre bastardo.

El pelirrojo terminó de atar a los demás, luego la puerta se abrió por segunda vez y entraron tres hombres más, esta vez con las cabezas cubiertas con pasamontañas.

"Bill" Dijo el pelirrojo "Saca a Ryan de aquí y avisale al jefe lo que pasó, yo me encargo de ellos" El rubio se acercó al hombre en el suelo, que era mas pequeño y mucho mas delgado que él, se lo echó sobre los hombros y salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

"Hay que llevarnos a éstos con los demás" Dijo el pelirrojo, dos de los hombres que acababan de entrar se acercaron a Thomas y JJ para levantarlos del suelo, el tercero tomó a Effy y se la echó sobre un hombro con facilidad, ésta comenzó mover las piernas intentando golpearlo, el hombre rápidamente se las rodeó con su brazo libre para detenerla.

El pelirrojo se agachó junto a mi y me levantó del suelo, también poniendo mi estomago sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ya en el pasillo, el pelirrojo iba dirigiendo a los demás, detrás de nosotros iban JJ y Thomas caminando, cada uno con un hombre a un paso detrás de ellos, y por ultimo el otro hombre con Effy en la misma posición que yo.

Caminamos... Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, doblando en un par de corredores más, todos igual de mugrientos y fríos, entonces el pelirrojo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacía los demás, miré hacía mi derecha y vi una puerta doble, metálica, sin ninguna etiqueta o anuncio que indicara qué podría haber del otro lado, el pelirrojo abrió una de las puertas e indicó a los demás que entraran antes de hacerlo nosotros. Una vez adentro caminó hacia el centro de la enorme habitación donde había una sola silla vacía en medio, de cara a la pared del fondo, el hombre se inclinó y me dejó caer con fuerza sobre la ésta, apreté los ojos y solté un grito que se convirtió en un gemido ahogado por la cinta que tenía pegada en la boca. El hombre, aun enfrente de mi, se agachó un poco haciendo que nuestras cabezas quedaran a la misma altura, acercó su cara a unos centímetros de la mía, apoyando una mano en cada brazo de la silla.

"No hagas nada estúpido" Me advirtió murmurando tan bajo que apenas lo pude escuchar. Me miró a los ojos unos segundos, fruncí el ceño en confusión. Se movió de enfrente de mi hacia mis espaldas. A unos cuatro metros frente a mi, custodiados por dos hombres más, estaban tres personas sentadas en el suelo junto a la pared, atados y amordazados, _los otros_, dos chicas y un chico. Éste tenía cabello corto y negro, y un ojo morado que apenas comenzaba a hincharse, una de las chicas también era rubia, se veía bastante saludable, ni un solo golpe o herida visible. Los dos me miraban fijamente, con pánico en sus ojos. La otra chica, que hasta el momento había estado bloqueada de mi linea de visión por uno de los hombres, estaba recargada en el hombro de la rubia, tenía la cabeza baja, su cabello cubriéndole el rostro, su_ rojo_ cabello...

* * *

**No me odien, no me odien! Tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo escrito, se me ha hecho muy dificil escribir ciertas cosas que suceden ahi, asi que sere honesta y diré que no se cuando actualizaré de nuevo, pueden ser un par de dias mas, o puede ser hasta una semana, solo les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia... Mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo, y si lo consigo puede que eso haga que me retrase un poco más, pero no se preocupen, tengo planeado continuar la historia, no dejare de escribir ;)**

**Muchas gracias otra vez por los reviews, no tienen idea la sonrisa que me sacan cada vez que veo una alerta nueva en mi bandeja de entrada :'), para ser sincera no pensé que alguien fuera a leer si quiera el primer capitulo haha, asi que de verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendome! Me disculpo por los mil errores que he cometido en ortografía y todo eso, parece que Word no me quiere ayudar mucho con eso, me señala las palabras incorrectas solo cuando le da gana u_u... **

**Okay, es todo por hoy. Pueden seguirme en Twitter (xkisswafist) si tienen alguna duda o lo que sea. **

**Los veo luego! :)**

**Perla x**


End file.
